


Sexual Healing

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Jeralt Reus Eisner Lives, Jeralt is a Superhuman lets be real, Porn, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, i mean she is a healer and he is wounded so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Jeralt survives the assassination attempt by 'Monica.' He passes out in Byleth's arms and wakes up in Manuela's infirmary. She tends to him well.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Manuela Casagranda
Kudos: 20





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Jeralt porn (that isn't incest), okay? Anyway, enjoy this very unrealistic pairing lmao

Jeralt remembers a sharp pain in his back. That shifty girl Monica had stabbed him and he collapsed. He said something to Byleth about leaving them and that he was happy to see them cry for the first time. Maybe his kid had a heart after all, despite the absent beat. He remembers closing his eyes, thinking death had finally found him.

But Jeralt did not die. His eyes slowly open and there, dangerously close to his face, is the cleavage of a certain former opera singer. Manuela is examining the wound and changing the bandages, adjusting his pillow slightly to make him more comfortable. He realizes he doesn’t have a shirt and he’s lying on his stomach. He wants to say something clever, a quick quip to fluster her, but all he does is make some sort of garbled nothing that was definitely fever-induced jibberish.

Manuela pulls back, startled that he’s already awake. “I...didn’t expect you to wake so soon,” she manages to say.

Jeralt clears his throat, adjusting himself so he’s on his elbows, trying to get more comfortable, and wanting to say something more than a grunt. “Takes more than some brat to take me out.” He coughs a bit and falls down. There’s still a bit of pain, but it’s duller now.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Really, it’s a relief you survived. The wound she inflicted was horrifying. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Oh? How bad was it?” he asks, curious that Manuela, an accomplished and knowledgeable healer, is stumped.

“Whatever sort of dagger she used...it’s not a normal dagger. It was unsettling.” She sighed. “But somehow it wasn’t fatal and Byleth was able to get you to the infirmary.”

“Huh. That one was always a good kid, even if they come across as a bit standoffish. Smart, and kind in their own way.”

“They’re also ruthless on the battlefield. I heard them talking to Edelgard. They do want revenge for what was done to you.”

Jeralt ponders that. “You know, I never realized how much they actually cared. There was always a sort of blank look in their eyes. But, well, maybe being here at the monastery did some good to them.”

“I’ll say.” Manuela is quiet a moment, but then she changes the subject. “How’s the pain?”

Jeralt shrugs and while the wound does bite, it’s not nearly as bad as what he knows it should be. “Not that bad. I’ve had worse.”

“Surprising. Let me look at it again.” Manuela moves to the side with the wound and peaks around the bandages. “Oh? The bleeding has already stopped.”

Jeralt doesn’t say anything to that. He knows his body isn’t exactly normal. Not after that fateful day…

The average person doesn’t live to be a hundred plus. He’s well past that at this point he knows, and he can see it in the eyes of Alois and the other knights. Jeralt should have aged. There should be wrinkles. There should be aching joints and fatigue. Yet Jeralt still trains without breaking a sweat, he still drinks everyone under the table, and still can outfight anyone. Rhea somehow infused him with some sort of immortality and he wonders if that will somehow affect Byleth in the future. The kid seemed to age normally, but he sometimes wonders if there will be a time where they stop. He wouldn’t mind that if they did, that’s his kid after all, but it isn’t natural. But nothing about Byleth and their little family is natural so Jeralt just accepts it.

Manuela says something about how deep the wound is, yet it seems to be healing fine. She looks confused.

“Jeralt, I think your wound has already closed.” She purses her lips, furrowing her brow.

Jeralt finds his voice again. “Careful now. That sort of face will give you wrinkles.”

She looks indignant. “That is so rude to say to a lady!” She tosses her hair back. “I look fantastic for my age.”

Jeralt rolls his eyes as she preens herself. Manuela is shallow, but he admits she’s attractive. Her flirty nature annoys him, and he thinks she should be more serious. He doesn’t like that she somehow distracts Byleth with her woes, but Byleth seems to concern themself with everyone at this monastery. He wishes they’d be a bit more careful, but he can tell Byleth at least questions Rhea. That’s not a bad thing, in his opinion.

Manuela finishes fussing over herself and checks his bandages again. Yes, the wound has closed, although the skin still has a strange color. It’s not an infection, but perhaps some sort of lingering magic. The dagger was different after all.

“This is very strange. No one heals this fast.”

Jeralt decides he’ll try to steer the conversation away from his abnormal recovery rate. “How long was I out?”

“Two days, but even so, there should still be an open wound and a little blood. Moving too much should cause immense discomfort. But you’re fine. I don’t understand.”

Jeralt manages to change positions so he’s sitting and not on his stomach. He lays back against the pillow. “Huh. It is a bit strange I guess.”

“Jeralt! You should absolutely not be able to get up.” In the dim light of the infirmary, he can see how pale she’s gotten. She’s in shock.

“It’s okay, Manuela. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

She takes a deep breath and lets it out, composing herself. “I suppose you’re right.”

Jeralt decides he’ll humor her. “Of course, if you want me to stay...”

She blushes. “Oh goddess, don’t tell me you’re trying to flirt with me.”

“Not even. Not to be rude, but you aren’t really my type.”

Uh oh. That was the wrong thing to say. Manuela looks _pissed._

“Excuse me?! What does that mean, exactly?”

Jeralt doesn’t like that look in her eye, how she wants to stab him herself, but he’s not going to backtrack.

“You’re high maintenance and despite how you seem to carry yourself, it’s clear you’re insecure.” Jeralt is old, and with age comes wisdom, so he’s learned to pick up on some traits. He’s not perfect at reading people, otherwise he might have cut down Monica before she stabbed him (it also would have looked poorly on him for killing a student but whatever), but Manuela is painfully obvious.

He also has seen how she looks at Byleth and he doesn’t like it.

“I… I cannot believe I am hearing this. Jeralt? The Blade Breaker? Hmph, more like the Heart Breaker!” She turns and walks away, wanting to get away from him.

She also wouldn’t mind having a drink to forget the awful thing he said. He may have been right, but she doesn’t like hearing it.

Jeralt calls after her. “It’s not my intention to break your heart, although I know you’re not into me, but I won’t apologize. If you acknowledged your faults, people would like you more.”

She turns to him. “What do you mean ‘people would like me more’? People like me just fine! I don’t hear complaints from my students.”

He doesn’t want to tell her that he’s heard some grumblings among the students that they don’t like to carry her drunken ass back to her quarters, and he also doesn’t want to say that the students who do like her are pubescent boys who want some action. Aside from Dorothea, but he knows they have history from being in the opera together. Not that he cares. Byleth mentioned it once.

Byleth also likes her. They even respect her. It’s surprising, especially since Byleth is a no-nonsense type.

“Hanneman doesn’t like you,” Jeralt says contemptuously. “You fight like cats and dogs.”

“Okay, that’s different. He doesn’t count.”

Jeralt shrugs. There’s a slight twinge of pain, but it quickly passes. “Well, I guess that’s just oil and water for you.”

She rolls her eyes. “I guess we can count you as someone who doesn’t like me.”

He sighs. “It’s not that I don’t like you. I just don’t like how you act. You’re frivolous and sloppy.”

He sees she’s upset. He must have hit a nerve. Manuela manages to keep a relatively clean infirmary (it’s part of her job after all), but he’s heard mutterings among his knights that her room is a disaster. It’s a rather large portion of knights, but from what he’s heard not many of them are willing to actually go in her room. It’s their business if they sleep with her, but he doesn’t want them distracted. Strange things are going on at the monastery, and frankly the knights could be more diligent.

“Look, I know I’m not the best at cleaning. I’d make a horrible wife. But I have good qualities! Being tidy shouldn’t… It shouldn’t...” She starts crying. “It shouldn’t _matter_ , Jeralt!”

She’s sobbing into her hands and she can’t stop. Jeralt suddenly feels like an ass for picking on her. He probably should apologize but it would come off as insincere and he knows Manuela has a temper. She wouldn’t appreciate such a quick apology. She’s the type that likes caring gestures.

Maybe he’ll make it up to her later, but right now he wishes she’d stop. It isn’t that big a deal. She knows her faults. She should accept them.

But maybe he shouldn’t have been so hard so he scrambles for something to say to ease her tears.

“Byleth tells me you’re a pretty good cook. You two share kitchen duties right?”

Her crying slows down and it’s mere sniffling. “Y-yes. They do the cleanup and I cook.”

“See? You’re not all bad.”

She bristles. “I know! You don’t have the right to make me feel bad though!”

He shrugs. “You don’t have to take it so hard.”

“I can take _a lot_ of things hard, Jeralt,” she insinuates, deflecting his uncaring words. “And I’m good at it too.”

Only Manuela could take her tears and use it as fuel to completely derail a conversation. He has to hand it to her; he’s intrigued now.

“You really think so?” he chuckles. “I shouldn’t be surprised, but it’s a nice change to see you acting more confident and not a crying mess.”

She straightens her back, puffing out her chest. It wasn’t meant to be that impressive or sensual but Jeralt can’t help but notice just how large her bosom is and how they bounce a little as she moves.

“You want to see what I can do?”

Oh goddess she really is implying what he thinks she’s implying, isn’t she?

It’s been a long time for Jeralt. There were a few women before Byleth’s mother, but after her he didn’t want the embrace of another woman. He still misses her terribly, but it isn’t as prominent now and he thinks she’d forgive him for letting loose just a little.

“I mean, if you’re offering,” he admits. “It’s been a while for me though.”

“Oh? You think you can’t handle all this?” she says as she steps forward, swaying her hips. She’s unclasping her shawl, throwing it to the side. The collar around her neck that holds her dress up is unfastened and her dress falls, revealing her breasts. Her dress falls to her waist and he wants to rip it off her. If she’s really willing to do this, he wants to take it all the way.

She hums as she straddles his lap and places her hands gently on his chest. “You know, you really shouldn’t be doing such rigorous activity with that wound of yours.”

“From the way you’re acting, I probably won’t have to. I’m sure you’ll take care of me.”

“Oh Jeralt~ You’ll let me take the lead?” She’s grinding herself into his groin.

He hisses. “Sure.” Her hips shouldn’t roll just right and he shouldn’t be reacting this quickly but his body is quickly betraying his mind and all he wants now is to be inside of some wet hole. Her mouth, her pussy… It doesn’t matter. He wants to be enveloped in warmth and if it has to be with Manuela, then so be it. Another nun would ruin him. At least with Manuela, there’s no attachment. They’ll get over their little tryst quickly and will never speak of it again.

She doesn’t kiss him. She licks his jaw and down his throat. She feels his pulse against her tongue. It’s fast and warm. How quickly he’s aroused. This shouldn’t take too long.

Manuela makes quick work of his pants. When she takes notice of his smallclothes, she sees just how _large_ he is. Jeralt’s dick is huge and she suddenly wonders if she can take all of it.

But Manuela has to be confident. She’s good at sex. She likes sex. An enormous cock, the largest she’ll probably ever take, won’t deter her. She will take it like the bad bitch she is and she will make him come so hard he’ll see stars.

As a healer, she shouldn’t be doing this. He’s still injured despite how he’s almost completely well. But his erection against her groin is too delicious to pass up.

The smallclothes are discarded. His cock springs free. It really is the largest she’ll take. It’s girthy, long, and she can see it twitch with desire. The veins on it are thick and pulsing. The tip is leaking marvelously. She has never gotten so wet at the sight of a penis before.

“Jeralt, I am not exaggerating when I say you have a very impressive penis.”

“Don’t ruin the mood,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “Are you gonna ride me or what?”

She almost wants to taste it. She wants to push her mouth and throat to its limits as she gives him a good sucking. But she would much rather have a good fuck. She’ll suck another cock later.

“Lay back,” she commands as she pushes him gently. “Even if you’re okay, I’m not going to let you overexert yourself. Let me do all the work.”

“Fine by me,” he replies, laying back as he watches her. She really is attractive and has a good body. He thinks about how her tits are big enough for him to squish his dick between them and fuck them hard, coming all over her chest and neck. But right now he just wants that pussy to suck him in.

She positions herself over him and sinks down. This isn’t her first, but she still feels like she’s losing her virginity all over again with just how thick he is. He’s spreading her apart, filling her up, and as she takes him in, she realizes she might not be able to take him completely. He’s already well past her threshold and he’s not even halfway in. A dick should not be this big.

But Manuela is not a quitter. She’s going to take this cock even if it destroys her. If anything, she’s always wanted this. It’s too good a chance to pass up.

She grunts as she’s still slowly sinking down. Jeralt hisses as her pussy clamps around him. He’s already deep inside her and he’s almost all the way in. A part of him doesn’t want to cause some sort of damage, but he also wants to hear her scream. He knows Manuela can take it.

Finally, she’s completely on his lap. She feels him well past her cervix. It _fucking hurts_ , but there’s some satisfaction that not only did she take it in completely, she also managed to not cry.

She wishes there was a way to peak inside herself to see just how far he is inside her. Is he in her uterus? She looks down thinking she might see her womb bulging with him, but her stomach is still mostly flat.

Goddess, when he comes, it’s going to be so deep inside her. She keeps track of her cycle and right now she knows she’s not ovulating, but things happen and she wouldn’t be surprised if he impregnated her. He did it once, to Byleth’s mother, and she knows he can probably do it again.

The idea doesn’t bother her. She loves a good creampie. She makes other men pull out, but this is a one-time thing, and if she’s going to do this, then it has to be perfect. She needs to fulfill nearly every fantasy and kink she has.

She lifts herself up, sucking in a breath. There’s some relief as he’s farther and farther out, but she wants to be full again and right when she gets to the tip, she falls down again. She squeaks as he pushes past everything.

“Hey, if it hurts, then you can stop. I’m not a sadist, and if you’re not having a good time, then this doesn’t need to happen.” He says as he watches her face scrunch up.

“Jeralt Eisner, I don’t care what you do to me. I will take this cock and I will take it hard.” She pulls up and then pushes down. It’s less painful now as she adjusts.

When she’s back down, she puts her hands on his chest. “Grab my tits and squeeze them. You’re gonna need it.”

He sees the fire in her eyes and does as she says. She then starts bouncing at a rapid pace, gyrating her hips to and fro as she takes in his shaft. He’s squeezing her breasts and lets his thumbs circle her nipples. They’re hard to the touch but her breasts are so soft. He needs a better hold on her and he releases her breasts and holds onto her hips. He squeezes them to keep her steady and she continues to take him in.

She feels the cot shaking. There’s a bit of creaking. It’s embarrassing and she doesn’t really want anyone to overhear this, but if a rumor goes around that Manuela fucked her patient, well, she can always go back to the opera.

His hands roam down to her slit and his thumbs find her clit. His calloused thumbs then rub her furiously and Manuela feels an orgasm building. She cries out, choking on her own moans as she comes hard, her vaginal walls contracting around him.

Jeralt isn’t nearly done. He knows he could take her all night, but she’s not a superhuman like him and knows she’ll tire out soon. He’s got to come and he’s got to come now.

He then starts thrusting his hips up to meet her descent and if he wasn’t deep inside her already, he is now. They’re now fucking relentlessly, both chasing after their own pleasure, Manuela for the second time, and Jeralt for the first that night.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he grunts as he feels his release approaching. “Manuela, do you want me to-”

“You better fucking come inside me, Blade Breaker,” she growls. Right now though, he isn’t really the Blade Breaker. He’s the Pussy Breaker.

This is a very bad idea, he thinks, but he knows Manuela will take care of whatever happens in her own way. If it happens. She doesn’t seem to care in this moment.

So Jeralt thrusts one last time as hard as he can and he comes. He feels it rushing out of him, his balls squeezing as they push out every last drop.

Manuela makes some sort of noise that wasn’t quite a moan but wasn’t a sigh either. It’s breathy and loud. She feels the cum flowing inside her. There is _a lot_ and it is very deep inside her. Goddess, if he _doesn’t_ knock her up, she’ll be surprised.

It keeps going too. Jeralt is coming nonstop. There is no way he is human. This is something out of a tasteless romantic novel. Manuela is full to the brim with semen and she slows her pace and just enjoys the feeling. She comes again when he hits the perfect spot and she clenches around him, milking his cock for the last squirt of seed.

She stops finally when there is no more rushing of fluid inside her. His cock was practically a volcano that erupted, hot and heavy. With him still inside her, she collapses, her face on his chest.

“Jeralt...I… You… Oh _goddess_ that was...a lot to take in...” she pants. She knows once she disconnects from him there will be an insane amount of dripping, so for now she just enjoys the idea of cum sloshing inside her.

“You took it like a fucking champ. Maybe you’re not so bad after all.” he admits.

“Ah, there it is. The compliment I was seeking.” She finally sits up. She pulls away and yes there is the rush of fluid that’s quickly evacuating her body. It’s making his lap a mess and she knows she needs to clean herself immediately.

She gets off him and upon standing she wobbles. She is too sore so she hobbles to a cabinet where she keeps gauze and towels so she can wipe away the evidence. She sways and can barely stand, but she agrees that she really did take it like a champ.

She finishes her cleaning and dresses quickly. She glances at him. “Let me dress you.”

She picks up his clothes and after awkwardly getting his pants on, she steps back.

“It doesn’t still hurt, does it?” she asks, remembering that he is _an injured patient with the worst wound ever._

“It’s fine. Actually, I feel ever better. Rejuvenated even.”

“Hmm, well I guess my job is done. If you’re totally well tomorrow, I’ll release you and you can go about your day.”

“Thanks. For the healing and the sex.” he mutters. This was random and unlikely, but it happened so he might as well thank her.

She winks at him. “I always aim to please.”

Jeralt and Manuela may not see eye to eye, but they can go toe to toe in the bedroom, or in this case, the infirmary.


End file.
